Carz
by Blue Berry Escapade
Summary: Before she left she turned around to face him again. "I just have one question..." She said. "Do I have to buy car insurance?"


* * *

Okay... well... This is my story preview oneshot thingy. It's kind of wierd, but Please review and tell me if you like it and want me to continue it, or if you hate it and want me to take it down... This is my first story up here. And if this doesn't work out, I was thinking of writing a bunch of oneshots for different stories. 

Oh, were the little number things are it means that i'll explain it at the end...

Well, onto the 14 page long story...

-Flys up into the air-

AWAY!!!

* * *

Beep Beep Beep Beep….

"Ugh…No…Not yet.. Too.. Early…"

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep…..

"Stupid Goddamned Son of a Gun…"

There was a rustling of bed sheets and a brown fuzzy mop of hair appeared from over a large white bunk bed.

Two creamy chocolate brown legs swung over the side of the bed. Ten blood red painted toes simultaneously wiggled as their feet swung back and forth.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"SHUD'AP! Gawd'damn just shut up!"

The two legs swung down, followed by a full body, onto another, bigger bed with red silk sheets.

The body crawled over to a small desk next to the large bed, slamming down a blue and yellow painted hand on a gray and black colored alarm clock. Shutting off its annoying loud wake up call.

"Mumff…"

The body, covered in a skimpy knee long white shirt, then rolled off of the bed, stretching two beautifully tanned arms above its moppy brown and honey blond head.

The legs directed the body to a walk in bathroom. The only door seen was a small thin drape; covered in a swirl, leaf pattern. It was tied back by small two-foot long rope with two sphere shaped diamond stoppers at each end.

The bathroom held two closets, both with sliding glass mirror doors. In the top right corner next to a small opened window was a four foot deep jet tub.

Behind that was a glass walled shower. Sided with the tub were two black marble sinks with a giant back boarded mirror and to the right of the shower was a door to a small room, holding the toilet.

The moppyheaded figure walked into the room, rubbing big brown eyes lined with gray in the pupil and long, lushes eyelashes.

"Di Oto Meika! Nova Oto Yure..." (1)

It mumbled, walking to the closet farthest away from the sinks and scratched its inner thigh.

The figure gave and exasperated sigh and rubbed its chest before reaching down and pulling it's covering off.

Black and sky blue printed panties, a nicely toned, flat stomach and two, silken creamy brown perked breasts revealed themselves. The holder shivered.

"Ona, Movaleci!" (2) She said, stripping off her panties.

The beautiful native girl, now rid of any clothes, gracefully waltzed over to the shower, opening the door with an echoing 'click' and turned the marble hot water knob.

There was a short rumbling sound before the shower spurt forth hot water. Steam instantly rose and the tanned beauty quickly lurched forward reaching for the coldwater knob.

After testing the water to make sure that it was just right she went about collecting the main shower essentials. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, a washcloth, a brush and two towels for when she returned from the cleansing rain cloud.

She reached up to the top of her head, pulling a hair clip and a tie from its curly multicolored depths. Her hair fell from a messy bun atop her head to frame her moon shaped face, making her oddly colored eyes, button nose and full lips stand out.

Cradling her showering items in her long slender arms she gingerly stepped into the steaming shower, sighing as she lent down and set the things in the floor of the small water room.

Bringing herself up again with the washcloth and lavender vanilla soap, she held her face to the ceiling, smiling as the warm water splashed over her features.

After a moment she recollected herself and started pouring the bottle of soap onto the cloth, and lathered it on her body, starting with her face, then going down to her neck, back and shoulders, breasts, stomach, and beyond.

Settling down on the floor she wrung the towel between her toes. Then cleaned the remaining soap out of it and stood up to rinse herself, picking up her rosemary-scented shampoo. Wetting down her hair she lifted the bottle above her head, flicked it open and poured it on her head, going back and forth, making blind patterns.

She clamped her eyes shut and blindly reached out to turn the waterspout away from her, so that the soap wouldn't drip down into her eyes.

After that feat was accomplished she scrubbed the shampoo into her hair. Once it was all light purple cream and bubbles she brought out her hairbrush. Combing through tangles and a stray rats nest. After combing through all of her hair she rinsed and repeated the brushing cycle with her mint conditioner.

Cleaning her hairbrush of any soapsuds, she rinsed herself once more, turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower, quickly pulling her body towel around her dripping figure.

She stepped over to her closet, rolling the door open to reveal a full walk in closet.

Walking through rack upon rack of clothes she found a four inch gray pair of shorts with two pockets on side, black leggings and a black shirt with a white Chinese dragon in a Sakura tree field.

She walked to a drawer full of different colored panties, socks and bras.

Picking out a vertical striped rainbow colored bra, the matching pair of undies and some KB yellow socks she walked back out of the closet, closed the door, and walked right to the other closet.

She pulled her clothes on and wrapped her second towel over her hair and walked into the second closet that was filled with shoes. Walking down the rows she picked out a pair of black combo boots.

Walking out of that closet she pulled on her boots and slid the doors closed.

She walked over to the mirror behind the two sinks and ruffled out her hair.

Seemingly pulling a pink hair scrunchy out of nowhere, she bent over and fixed her hair up in a high messy ponytail on the left side of her head.

She pulled a small bunch of hair out of the ponytail and used it as bangs. Then, doing the same appearing act with a pink bandana, she rolled it up and wrapped it around her head, in a headband.

The brown eyed beauty sighed pitifully and picked a lone golden ring up off of her counter top. She studied it for a minute, as if she didn't know what it was and then slipped it on her middle finger.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, back to the bedroom.

Under the bed she had recently been in was a desk with a sleek back laptop with a wireless matching mouse, and random pictures thrown askew.

Next to the desk was a medium sized black and pink backpack. Our Lady picked up the pack; unplugging the charger cord from the computer she unzipped the backpack and slid it in along with the cord and the mouse.

Then zipping the pack up and slinging it over her shoulder, she crawled back over the bed closest to the floor and checked the alarm clock.

6:30 a.m.

She sighed pitifully again and reached out to grab a small light blue Sliver cell phone and she tucked it into her left pocket. Then she crawled backwards and almost tripped over her own feet.

"Yeaneah, Di Oto Muchi Naru Wanda…" (3) She said to herself in a reprimanding tone.

Turning around she shoved open her white washed double doors to reveal a giant living room.

The walls were a light tan color, and there was a red curved couch in one corner by a sliding glass door that led to a hundred acre backyard, that you could really only call a forest.

There was a giant big screen TV in front of the couch and a hanging lamp on either side of the couch.

There was an outing where a door stood. It was covered in ivy, showing that no one used it, and that there had been no reason to. Then where the wall went back there was a small green couch with a petal design on it.

Wasting no time on the scenery our girl walked straight through a short hallway to a kitchen.

It had all the major, new appliances. And the room was filled with plants and bath balls and incense. It smelled of mint and lavender.

This is exactly what she smelled like, but with a hint of rosemary.

Sparing not even a glance she turned to the refrigerator, grabbing a Yoplait' Smoothie and a banana.

She came to a small dining table and picked up a set of keys, twirling them around her finger. There was another door, this one thicker, and without the plants, that led to a two-car garage.

She took hold of the door handle and twisted it, entering the garage. Clicking a button on the wall beside her head the garage door cranked and retracted, slowly letting light in. She squinted but welcomed the light.

It was always dim in her house in the morning.

Living right next to a giant forest in front of a mountain will surly block out the already wavering morning light.

The garage door lifted to reveal a long winding rock and dirt-paved road with some trees and grass surrounding it. There was a white golden eagle fence surround the front of her property line.

Taking her key ring she pushed a button on her command chip. A mild, almost cheery sounding, echoing blare of a car horn came as a reply.

She smirked as she approached the vehicle. A shiny midnight blue Lamborghini 5.0 waited for her.

Lights on, engine started and revving.

She walked around to the drivers' side and hopped in, squealing as if it was a brand new birthday gift as she put her pack on the seat next to her.

In reality she had gotten it about three years ago, on her fifteenth birthday.

It was a total pleasure to drive, and it's snazzy cream-colored interior and tinted black windows made it the 'All Hail' perfect car.

The car revved once again as she put the key in the ignition, and took hold of the steering wheel. She giggled and purred playfully back.

This, she thought, was the only plus to waking up in the morning.

The car seemed to know her. Every morning when she woke and came out the garage, the car would react to her. Seem pleased to see her, and she felt as if it was a person, the perfect, person.

"Di Oto Hu Tou Dar Myn Toou" (4) She said in her own language.

The car purred back.

She took hold of the shifter and jerked it back to 'reverse'.

The car barley jerked.

She slowly peddled the gas, but the car had other ideas.

It slid backwards until its' back wheels were on the grass beside the road, then turned and positioned itself facing the fence, and the paved road after that.

Inside the car our girl was holding a hand to her chest, breathing deeply with wide eyes.

"That was not funny!" She said to the car, before bursting out laughing.

The car seemed to shrink back for a moment, fearing that she really was mad, before revving again at the sound of her laughter.

"Alty Ettas Jorna!" (5) She said, to the car or to herself it didn't matter.

Pressing another button on her key ring she slammed on the gas pedal, making dust and pebbles fly up in the air.

The cars back tires swerved then jumped forward, setting them both in motion.

They flew down the dirt-paved road, leaving new tire tracks in their wake.

The golden eagle gate started opening, then clinked and went back the other way when car and driver sped through it, making curved tire marks as they turned on the road.

The gate closed slowly and locked itself, sighing as it rested back down to a nice slumber.

* * *

"Whooo-Hoooo!" She shouted, throwing one arm up in the air and steering with the other. 

Riding a curve in the road she suddenly pushed down on the brakes.

"Shit!" She yelled, slamming down with both feet on the brake.

The car complied, instantly stopping.

In front of them there was a line of about fifteen cars, waiting for the stoplight to turn green.

Both hands on the wheel, eyes wide and not breathing she let her foot slide off the pedal.

"Hoi Gany Sae Nob …" (6) She mumbled as she let out her breath and relaxed.

Then, just when she thought everything was over, a sharp car horn blasted seemingly right next to her ear. She screamed and jumped, almost choking herself on the seat belt. Her car growled revving its engine loudly.

"Hey, Eireann.." A silken male voice came from a rolled down window of a yellow Porsche.

It had black racing stripes and a nice spoiler.

Eireann whipped her head to the side, staring at the person inside with and almost horrified look.

The Lamborghini, unbeknownst to the humans, slowly skirted to the side, away from the new car and it's passengers.

"Oh.."

Eireanns' eyes narrowed a fraction as she looked from the driver of the car to the girl in the passengers' seat.

"Hey…Anne.."

She directed her voice to the girl in the passengers' seat before looking to the man in the drivers' seat. She looked over his features, blushing slightly.

"Hi, Ever-" She paused for a minute debating something over in her mind.

'Ever's car purred, seemingly at Emilys' who growled harshly in response.

"-Ardo" She added the last part of his name almost vehemently.

Everardo looked at her surprised. She always called him by his nickname. It seemed wrong in his ears.. So..So wrong. He was about to ask her why she had said that when Anne interrupted him.

"Oh, hi there Eir. I didn't hear you there for a second…" She said smugly, before wrapping her arms around Everardos' neck, and kissing him on the cheek.

'That didn't even make sense' Eireann and Everardo thought at the same time.

Eireann's eyes narrowed dangerously and her car revved loud enough to scare Anne out of her wits and make a car up ahead four spaces jerk forward and almost hit the car in front of it.

There it was again. That tight, burning sensation in her chest, the one that made her feel like she was melting. Slowly. Painfully. Suddenly she felt as though someone was stabbing her heart, mercilessly.

She stared at Anne for a long moment before switching back to Everardo.

Why had she called him that? It'd felt wrong. Like rubbing sandpaper over her tongue.

And then Anne…That backstabbing bitch.

She had known that Eireann had had feelings for him, but then when her biggest crush dumped her for her best friend, she decided to go and take him. Take him away, slowly, from every girl waiting for him. They weren't really going out. They were just.. Close.. Too close.

Everardo eyed the car before shaking his head. Ridding himself of any second thoughts.

The line they were in started moving, and then Emily was at least four car spaces behind the car in front of her.

Looking out her passenger side window she nodded briefly to Everardo and Anne before stomping on the gas pedal and rolling up her window.

Looking at her radio clock, which read 7:15.

She sighed, biting back tears as she pulled into a park parking lot.

Holding on to the steering wheel and banging her head on it, Eireann started bawling. Crying her eyes out. Demoting herself even further down than she was.

Telling herself why nobody liked her, why she couldn't find anybody who loved her, or why she couldn't protect anyone.

She was making herself cry. Wanting to let all these hidden and covered up emotions that she had packed tight in her heart.

Her car purred and purred, trying to calm her down. The vibrating was calming, and Eireann soon calmed down. Resorting to small sniffles every now and then.

* * *

"Anne, I'll see you in a little bit…" Everardo said as Anne scooted out the door of his car. 

She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

She thought she was hot. But she wasn't. And she will never be.

"Aww.. Why?" She said, grabbing her backpack from by her feet.

Everardo sighed inwardly.

"Because I need to go get something back at my house…" He fished for ideas.

Anne scrunched up her face.

"Oh, wha'dd you forget?"

She asked, leaning down and resting her hands on his straight black interior. She was trying to expose her 'premature' breasts to him.

He rolled his eyes and said. "My iPod.."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, turning around to get back in the car.

"Alone!"

Everardo yelled putting his hand over the seat so she could not sit.

Then he analyzed his tone of voice and added in a calmer reassuring voice;

"Alone… I don't want you to be late for class.. Ya know.."

He retracted his hand.

Anne looked hurt.

"Oh.. Okay, Thanks.."

She took her bag and shut the door behind her. Then she changed her face completely, seeming to be happy and cheerful again.

"Alright, you come back now, you hear?" She laughed at her impersonation and waved 'Good-Bye' to him.

"I will" He smiled and watched her until she was out of sight before rolling his eyes again and starting his car; which jumped to life, agreeing on where ever it was that he was going, as long as it was away from Anne and this school.

"Alright, let's go find us an Eirry-Wear…" (7) He mumbled to himself as both car and driver hurtled out of their high school's parking lot.

Everardo was eighteen. One year older than Eireann. He had short dead spiked hair and black eyes. His porcelain face was free of any blemishes except for a pink scar below his right eye. He had long eyelashes and long fingernails; nobody knew why he kept them that way. The only colors he wore were tan or black – for pants- dark blue, gray, white, or black for shirts. He occasionally wore a teal colored jacket with a black dragon design on it and he always wore black pumped up Converse. He had an oddly shaped pink and dark purple scar on his deltoid that, during his PE class about five years ago in sixth grade, a group of girls –Eireann included- asked him where he got it.

Apparently he forgot to cover it up when they were doing pull ups. He had told them it was from when he fell from his bike a couple years ago. Total lie. Most of them fell hard for it though.

Eireann stuck around though and watched it.. And him while he finished his pull-ups. Then out of the blue she had said;

"It looks like it's going to split open.."

He had laughed and smiled at her, telling he that it was no big deal.

But she had eyed him and his scar warily after that.

It's not like she didn't have any scars… He had seen many of them.

Actually it was that same day. Her group had started with their pull-ups and he had watched Eireann. Usually she only did one or two, while he had done forty or fifty. But today she had done seventy-two.

The trimester's record.

Not only did that freak him out, but on her fifty third pull up her left shirt sleeve dropped, and a huge, nasty looking scar revealed itself.

She had stopped, looked around at everybody staring at her scar, coughed and took hold of her sleeve with her teeth, pulling it up to cover the scar.

Nobody talked about it, and the next day she wore a jacket the whole time.

She had a couple small blot scars on her left leg too. But the one that scared him the most was the one on her upper arm.

Breaking out of his thoughts he realized that he had driven to the park by their school. Looking around he spotted Eireann's car.

"Presto Magnifico!" He said to himself, taking a space a couple cars away from hers.

He sat there for a moment, looking into her thick black front windshield, letting his mind wander over her.

He was attracted to her, and in a town like this if you weren't under some big guys protection you'd be snatched up and dealt with quickly.

That mostly went for girls. One big guy could have as many people under his protection as he wanted.

And, boy. Does he want her under his protection.

She was curvy, had nice hips. She had this different nationality thing going on, and had chocolate milk skin that was apparently to die for.

She always wore the strangest shirts that nobody had. And they looked god on her. Damn good on her. They were always tight, making her size B12 breasts stand out finely.

...Don't ask him how he knew that...

She had a beautiful figure, she always had, and it was a wonder that no one had snatched her up yet.

The thing he found himself, and half of the male population that saw her, staring at half of the time were her breasts. Yes, he was a bit of a pervert. He's wondered time and time again how it would feel to.. be with her. On her.. In her.. Whoa..

Everardo wiped his nose and a red liquid came from it.

Oh.. Nosebleed…

But with him beating up almost every guy brave enough to ask her out that he heard of, between that, him talking about her to all of his friends, and her giant senior year older brother and scary giant dad, nobody would go that far.

He felt his mind sending mental images of her to him.

They were all good until he saw a lady jogging by…Darn you Jogging Ladies…

Then the images started getting dirtier…and dirtier.. And dirtier, until he got sent an imaginary mental video.

His car revved suddenly and Everardo grabbed the steering wheel.

Eireanns car lights turned on, despite the early morning light. Then it revved and slowly started backing up.

Everardo's did the same.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as the steering wheel burnt his hands.

He looked over at Eireann's car just in time to see it speed away.

His radio suddenly turned on and a voice yelled out at him.

"Better buckle your seat belt. It's going to be a wild ride…"

Almost immediately Everardo did as told.

The car shifted itself into reverse, back up, shifted again and went full speed after Eireann and her car.

* * *

"Oh My God!" 

"Hey! Slow Down!"

"Watch Out, You're Going to Hit That Car!"

Eireann screamed as fresh tears made themselves eminent as her car steered them around a small SUV, barley missing its taillight.

They were half way out of town and it was dangerous here. It's where all the hardcore gangsters lived. Nobody went down here if they hadn't grown up there.

"Eek! Stop, Stop, Stop!!.." She begged, trying to cover her tears.

Her response was the tightening of her seat belt.

She sniffed and then looked in her rear view mirror, doing a double take when she saw the 'Oh, So Familiar' yellow Porsche in the back round.

"Ever.." She whispered his name like it was sacred. In fact it was probably her last strand of sanity. Ever since her car had talked to her, and practically kidnapped her.

Suddenly, coming to an old abandoned auto body shop, they burst through the doors and the car did a doughnut, unbuckling Emilys' seatbelt and flinging her out the door.

Then, with cracking and high whistling noises, it transformed into a giant dark blue and cream robot, probably nine or ten stories high.

"Oomph!" Eireann hit the ground rolling and ran into the robots foot.

She groaned as she opened her eyes and saw two headlights coming straight towards her.

She screamed loudly and grabbed onto the bots' foot before looking up and realizing what it was exactly that she was holding on to, and then proceeded to scream again.

The giant put what seemed to be a finger up to his… what is that? A mouth? And made a quieting motion with it.

Eireann was smart, and quick-witted, and soon got the message, but still shed some tears.

Then Everardos car came up and flung him out the drivers' side door and turned into a robot itself.

Everardo stopped rolling on the ground, got up and stared at his 'Car'. Then he spied Eireann.

Her shirt was ripped just below her br.. (8) Aw forget it.. Her shirt was ripped below her boobs, and the left side of her black leggings was ripped in three shreds.

She stared at him with wide eyes and then looked from his robot to hers.

The two robots were staring at each other, shifting only slightly and making whindy and clinking noises.

Then suddenly they ran towards each other, and embraced one another. Talking in a strange language that the two teens could not understand.

Then the two let go of each other and looked at the teens, talking in American.

"Yo…" Said the robot that use to be Everardos car.

"What's crackin' lil' bitchez?" Said the other.

The two pairs looked at each other.

Then, Eireann and Everardo fainted.

Eireann just rolled her eyes back when she went.

But Everardo let out a small short girlish scream and dropped to the floor dramaticlty.

The two robots looked from their humans to each other.

"Man! Why'd _I_ have to get the whimpy one?"

* * *

Yay! It's over! How'd you like it? Yeah.. I know it was corny, but when I first started writing it, it was just supposed to be for.. my enjoyment. Just a free write thing. But then I twanted to put it on here..so.. I did!

The alarm clock thing is actually what happens every morning at my house. I curse and swear at it untill my mom gets fed up and comes in to turn it off herself. That was pretty much a whole walk through of my house there too... Wait! Forget you heard that!!!

Um, the wierd language thing that I ... or Eireann 2 was talking is just something made up...I think... But I have convinced myself that it is the made up language of some ancient lost civilization... So, I hope i'm not ripping off other people's languages.. if I am.. tell me...and.. Sorry!! Darm you social studies class and my big imagination!!!!!

(1) Di Oto Meika 'means' It Is Cold, and Nova Oto Yure means Night Is Rough...-Go ahead... Try saying it in a cool accent... You and I both know you want too...

(2) Ona Movaleci means Ooh, Chilly

(3) Yeahneah, Di Oto Muchi Naru Wanda means Yeah, It Is Just Like Waltzing... I had taken waltzing lessons and they told me it was just a higher form of walking.. then when I tried to walk out of the class I tripped and fell on my face... So.. that's where I got that from..

(4) Di Oto Hu Tou Myn Toou is It Is Good To See You Too ... Thats the car I want... -Sighs and melts into a puddle-

(5) Alty Ettas Jorna Alright Lets Go

(6) Hoi Gany Sae Nob -Whoa That Was Close

(7) It's a name some of my friends call me...

(8) I just got tired of writing the word 'Breasts' all the time... -Shivers-

So, REVIEW!!!!!

XO Blue Berry Escapade XO


End file.
